


To Our Deaths and Beyond

by tnnyoh



Series: In All Prisms [7]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post DotO, Post-Canon, emsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: There's a new void representative in town, and she's not the neutral deity Emily remembers in the former. When the newly human Outsider is marked by the Void, death is upon them.





	To Our Deaths and Beyond

**COMING SOON, TO OUR DEATHS AND BEYOND. THE CONTINUED ADVENTURES OF EMILY, OLIVER, BILLIE LURK AND MANY MORE.   Another chapter of In All Prisms, the sequel fic to EMBERS and Shadows in Silver.**

Emily and the gang are dumbfounded when they learn the Void has chosen a new representative. One who has marked Oliver for death.  

  
Oliver had a fitful sleep, tossing and turning into the late hours.  When he finally lost himself to the deep.  He woke up again.

Only this time it was different, he was no longer in Billie's apartment, he was surrounded by a darkness that had permeated his skin for thousand of years.

He looked around at the emptiness.  The _void_.  He felt the cold acrid air burning his lungs and the sounds of the whale song scratching at his ears.

Someone, no.. _something_ was watching him.  He felt his breath catch in his throat.  He had heard The Abbey describe the Void as a place of nightmares. If only they knew how truly terrifying it was.

"Human now" words came from his left, he spun around and nobody was there

"Do you think I will let you walk the earth?" the voice again

"Who are you!?" Oliver yelled, his voice trembling

"The Void didn't wait long before it found another." the voice again "Not destined, but a place holder"

"What?" Oliver felt a chill running down his spine.  He stood silent, waiting.  And then he saw her. 

"Long lost spirit, the Void found me and brought me back" Her voice almost sounded like a nursery rhyme, the woman walked closer until she was close enough to look him in the eyes "You cannot walk"

"What do you want from me?"

"What all of this wants. Hunger, Death."

She grabbed his hand "When you mark those, they have powers.  When I mark you, it is death"   He felt a burning through his skin as though someone had placed a hot metal brand against his hand.   Before he could even react, he was awake, back at Billie's apartment in Dunwall.

"What the hell?" Billie asked, entering the room "I heard screaming"

"Billie..." He said, his body frozen to the bed with fear "The Void... There's a new representative"

"What?" She came over to him "Your hand!" She said "Did the void fucking mark you?"

"It wasn't just the void... Billie, it's _her_.  The Void it... took her, it found her spirit even after all of this."

"Who? Who is it?" Billie asked, inspecting his hand

"It's _Deirdre_ "

 


End file.
